S
is the 2nd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 4 (S&M). Synopsis Sun and Moon, along with Anabel, sail towards Poni Island for the final delivery of the Mirage Berry. Sun speeds up ahead, leaving Moon and Anabel to do a side-task. While Anabel uncovers who she really is, Sun enters a lair of Crabrawler, who took his Mirage Berry. In a failed attempt to take the berry, Sun receives help from a new Island Kahuna. Chapter Plot Hala speaks with Olivia and Nanu, confirming the three have voted for Hapu to be Island Kahuna of Poni Island. Olivia believes to be a perfect choice, since Hapu's grandfather was an Island Kahuna, too. Nanu nods, and announces going back to Ula'ula Island. Olivia goes back to Akala Island, as the two remind that the extraterrestrial creatures, the Ultra Beasts, are invading Alola, and cannot let the Trial Captains battle them on their own. Hala confirms this, and goes to inform Hapu. Suddenly, Nanu senses something, and leaps back when a bladed creature attacks him. The Island Kahuna are shocked, and the muscly creature crashes in; along with the bladed creature, Hala realizes these are the ones that attacked Kahili. Olivia and Nanu go to send their Pokémon, but Hala stops them, asking of them to return to their island to protect them. Hala, however, slams his feet, yelling that he'll protect Melemele Island from these two creatures. Hariyama uses Close Combat, and Bewear fires Hyper Beam, causing an explosion. Nanu and Olivia run away, and the latter fears for Hala. Nanu reminds her that Hau and Ilima are returning, and will join Hala. Instead, he exclaims they have to worry about their islands. Olivia wonders if there are these creatures on Poni Island, for if they are, they'll be tough opponents to take on for the new Island Kahuna. Nanu doubts that, since Tapu Fini of Poni Island will also defend the island, too. He reminds Olivia of the Delivery Boy, Sun - a boy that was not born in Alola region, yet was given a Sparkling Stone. He simply reminds that the Island Kahuna and Trial Captains have the Z-Rings, and are from Alola, unlike Sun, who is from Kanto. However, he feels there is something about that can fix this problem. Olivia thinks Nanu does live up to his position of the police officer to think like that. Nanu dismisses her, claiming it is just "an illness" he got a long time ago. He refuses to speak any more of that, and goes to Ula'ula Island, and asks of Olivia not to do anything rash. Elsewhere, Sun is riding a Sharpedo, while Anabel and Moon are sailing on a boat. Sun is displeased he has to follow them, but Anabel points out he is ahead of them. Regardless, Sun exclaims they are going to Poni Island to finish this job. Anabel is amused, for she has to go there, too. She reports that Ultra Beast codenamed Beauty is on Akala Island, while Blaster and Glutton are at Maile City, while Burst and Lighting are going to Poni Island. Finally, Anabel has been told that two new Ultra Beasts are on Melemele Island. Sun is in shock the Ultra Beasts are on every island, but asks her why is she going there. Anabel states the other three islands have the Island Kahuna to protect them, but Poni Island does not have that kind of person. Moon adds that Kukui is at Hokulani Observatory, while Burnet went to the facility Lillie is located in. Sun is not concerned about them, but is worried where to seek Tapu Fini. Still, he is determined not to give up, and counts a debt of 39 thousand dollars left. Sun's Sharpedo speeds up, which worries Moon to what'd happen if he encounters an Ultra Beast. Eventually, Sun arrives to Poni Island, at Poni Beach. He notes there's nobody around, and panics that nobody'll tell him where to find Tapu Fini. Sun yells out, but is hit by a rock. Just then, Sun notices two Pokémon have taken the Mirage Berry. Sun yells out to get these two thieves. Meanwhile, Anabel and Moon came to Poni Island near Seafolk Village, at Poni Wilds. Moon wonders where Sun went to, stating she is worried that he will get hurt. She tells Anabel, despite being a pharmacist to cure people and Pokémon, she is still concerned about people like Sun getting hurt. Anabel is interested in Moon to work together, since Moon looks like a reliable person. Anabel points out there is nobody around since they came to Poni Island. Moon sees Anabel is insinuating that everyone fled because of Lighting and Burst. Anabel simply states there is also a chance the people got hurt, and Moon decides to accompany her. Anabel appreciates that, but Moon asks about Ultra Beasts' original names - Pheromosa, Guzzlord and Celesteela, asking from where did they get their names. Anabel confirms that these are the names from their home dimensions. Moon is astounded to hear that, realizing the international police actually contacted these dimensions to have found out the Ultra Beasts' true names. Anabel becomes silent for a moment, and reminds Moon about the Ultra Beasts' auras. Moon confirms that, to which Anabel fears that her aura has been weakened. She exclaims she is a human from one of those dimensions, referred by the international police as a "faller". Sun, however, chases the Pokémon to the Seafolk Village, pursuing them inside the Steelix-like boat. He goes inside, shocked to see the place filled with the Pokémon, Crabrawler, and with tons of berries. A Crabrawler cuts the rope, trapping Sun inside the boat. Much to his shock, Sun and Dollar are surrounded by Crabrawler, and their leader, Crabominable. Sun rushes to grab the Mirage Berry, but Crabominable slams Sun to the ground and to the wall, causing him to drop his Page Rider. Sun is severely hurt, and cannot move. He is terrified, and wishes Moon was here to help him. Out of the wall, a Mudsdale appears, and a voice speaks, glad that Sun is still alive. A person arrives, noting Sun is not from Poni Island, else he'd known not to come into a Crabrawler habitat. Sun replies he just wanted to retrieve his berry, to which the person notes it must've been a rare berry. The latter explains that Crabominable defeated all the Crabrawler that opposed it, and became their leader. It formed a clan that gathered berries, either wild ones or those belonging to someone. Sun believes Crabominable it is like a mafia boss, and the person adds they even drove the man living in the house away. The person offers Sun a hand to stand up, but Sun declines the granny's help. The person, a woman, refuses being called "granny". She does, however, note the predicament: Mudsdale has to fight the enemies, while she can't carry Sun around. She notices the Page Rider and touches it, summoning a Machamp. Machamp carries Sun around and fights Crabominable, along with Mudsdale. The person states Sun should run away, but he refuses, since he cannot leave his package, the Mirage Berry. The person notes Sun is the Delivery Boy, who will not leave his package, even if he is gravely injured. The person decides to help Sun out, for until the trouble on Poni Island is cleared, the person, named Hapu, cannot be recognized by the Guardian Deity, Tapu Fini. Debuts Character *Hapu Pokémon *Crabominable *Crabrawler *Hapu's Mudsdale *Hala's Hariyama Item *Groundium Z Gallery Category:Sun & Moon volume 4 chapters